1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention pertains to fluid valve systems for controlling fluid flow through a conduit passage. In particular, the fluid valve system relates to closure seals for sealing openings provided in ducts through which slide gates are inserted for blocking fluid flow within the conduit passage. More in particular, this invention pertains to a fluid valve system that includes a pair of resilient sealing mechanisms having extended base members for contacting opposing surfaces of a flat plate member being inserted within the conduit passage for fluid cut-off purposes. Still further, this invention directs itself to a fluid valve system wherein the resilient sealing mechanisms are resiliently biased into contact with the flat plate member when such is being inserted into the conduit passages and are biased into contact each with respect to the other for sealing the opening in the ducts when the flat plate member is removed from contact. Still further, this invention relates to a fluid valve system which provides for a resilient biasing mechanism being in force loading contact with the resilient sealing mechanism to maintain the resilient sealing mechanism either in contact with opposing surfaces of the flat plate member or alternatively, in contact each with respect to the other over a substantial planar area to minimize leakage from the conduit passage.
2. Prior Art
Fluid valve systems utilized for cut-off of fluid flow through ducts is well-known in the prior art. Additionally, the use of slide gate enclosures into duct work where it is desired to control and regulate the flow of gases is also known in the prior art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,879 which is hereby incorporated by reference, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,389; 2,582,877; 4,364,749; 3,035,810; 3,698,429; 3,504,883; 3,460,457; 3,951,130; and, 4,176,673.
In some prior art fluid valve systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,673, there are provided pairs of flap type members which contact opposing surfaces of a flat plate gate member. However, such flap members are not contacted by a biasing mechanism which forces them into the closed position and increases the contact sealing area of the flap valves with respect to the flat plate member and with respect each to the other when the flat plate member is removed from the duct passage. In other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,130, there are provided isolating dampers for closing a duct. However, such prior art systems depend on a closure member which is a generally lightweight low inertia body where the closure member may be moved between an open and a closed position by means of a rapidly acting operator. Such systems do not direct themselves to the constant resilient biasing mechanism concept which applies a load to the resilient sealing mechanism whether in contact on opposing surfaces with the flat plate member, or when in contact each with respect to the other.
In other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,883, there are provided sealing mechanisms for dampers in which the seal is effected by a flexible loop of spring-tempered sheet material secured on opposing ends. The loop is elastically deformed in its cross-sectional shape by being pressed against a seating face to effect a seal between a displaceable member and a fixed frame. However, once again, such prior art systems do not direct themselves to the combination of a biasing mechanism to constantly force resilient sealing mechanisms into sealing contact with the movable plate member and itself when the movable plate member is removed from the duct.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,429, there are provided cantilever seals for valves which include a cantilever leaf spring and a bias spring acting on the leaf spring to press the leaf spring against a seating surface when the seal is in a sealing position. However, such systems do not provide for a resilient sealing mechanism for contiguously interfacing with a movable closure such as a flat plate member throughout an extended surface area in combination with a biasing mechanism as provided in the subject invention concept.